Archive:R/Me Fevered Dreams Ranger
This build is meant only for PvE and is used to take full advantage of the conditions a ranger is known to have access to through the use of the Mesmer hex Fevered Dreams with minimal attribute points invested in it. By adding conditions to the hexed fleshy target (like poisoned, bleeding, crippled, and more) will then spread the conditions to an area of enemies if not the entire enemy mob severely hindering them at the least. Attributes and Skills prof=range/mesme marksm=10+1+2 wilder=9+1 expert=11+2 illusi=4dreamspoisondownshotshotdirtunguentsignet/build Equipment * Druid's Armor or it's equivalent in function. * A Recurve Bow is best for hitting your target if moving though a Shortbow is recommended if you use Screaming Shot and are having difficulty determining the effective distance for the skill to work properly. Any bow used should have a Poisonous, Crippling, or Silencing bow string depending on what condition you would like to last longer. :* Rotwing Recurve Bow is an example of a unique weapon that will work well. Usage *Start by using Apply Poison before battle but do not attack until the next step is completed. *Quickly pick a centrally located or grouped up target (preferably one that isn't about to die or that may have some staying power) for the most effect (while at a safe distance to avoid interruption) and cast Fevered Dreams on it (it is very important to cast this on the target before any conditions are applied from yourself or allies as Fevered Dreams will only spread conditions that are not already on the target). Also, if you trust your team, calling out the specific target you are hexing may be a good idea so that that creature is not killed before you can apply all conditions/before Fevered Dreams can recharge. *Fire off the appropriate follow up attack that coincides with the target profession to Poison and add another condition to them and others in the area (i.e.: interrupt a caster with Concussion Shot to spread dazed, Pin Down a melee class to add crippled, Screaming Shot/Hunter's Shot any target for additional damage and health degeneration through bleeding and to act as another cover condition, etc.). *Continue with your next condition adding attack to stack more pressure on the enemy mob. *If properly executed you should be able to add poison (-4 degeneration), bleeding (-3 degeneration), dazed, and crippled to the entire opposing mob within ~3 shots as Fevered Dreams spreads conditions to all of your foes in the area of the target though only if not experiencing those conditions when first hexed. *Once your condition spreading job is completed you can continue using Screaming Shot/Hunter's Shot to add some minor add on damage to help finish any remaining enemies or target any stragglers to add poison or other conditions if they were out of the effected area. *Concussion Shot should be used sparingly as it's energy cost is still high even with the Expertise cost reduction and how large a cost many of your other skills are. If there is a lack of enemy casters in the enemy mob it's best to not use it and spread other conditions instead until you find a mob with more casters in it (unless they are key targets and need to be stopped). *If a condition is about to wear off the current hexed target it's best to wait for it to expire before reapplying it so that Fevered Dreams can spread it again. With the low attribute points in Illusion, Fevered Dreams will wear off about the same time as many of your conditions, thus allowing you to either choose another target, or re-apply to the same target, the entire process again. Counters * Non-fleshy targets (though some conditions can still be applied - like crippled or blindness) * Blindness (See below variants to counter this) * Hex removal (See below variants to counter this) * Evasion/Blocking (it's best to avoid targets that use this ability often or are expected to and instead spread the conditions to them through Fevered Dreams on another easier to hit target) Variants *If entering a zone that has a lot of hex removal then bringing a long lasting, quick recharging, yet inexpensive cover hex like Mind Wrack may help even if it has no other use than to cover Fevered Dreams. *Consider bringing Phantom Pain for Deep Wound. Just be sure to use this before you use Fevered Dreams so that Phantom Pains ends first and the Deep Wound is spread. However, when using this skill be careful about energy management since Expertise will not reduce its cost. *Consider bringing Serpent's Quickness to help negate the rather long recharge on most of the skills which is nice considering most PvE battles don't last very long. And, if your target hexed by Fevered Dreams dies too early, this helps ensure that in longer battles you are able to switch targets more effectively. Beast Master Variant name='R/Me Feverish Beast Master' prof=ranger/mesmer beast=12+1+3 expertise=12+1 illusion=3DreamsLungeBiteToxicityStrikeAnimalAnimalof Protection/build This is an interesting twist on condition spreading concept. It sacrifices some survivability for more damage and more degeneration but loses Blind and Daze in the process. The game mechanics sometimes make this awkward to use, but it is a viable variant nonetheless. Two "Optional" Slots *Slot 1: Preferred: Screaming Shot :* Hunter's Shot or Screaming Shot for a cover condition and/or added degeneration through bleeding (if both skills are available Screaming Shot is preferred for ease of application and more damage to the target but Hunter's Shot is preferred if having trouble with managing energy or if the player does not have access to Nightfall skills). *Slot 2: Preferred: Throw Dirt :* Throw Dirt to blind though you should not be at melee range. Good default emergency defense skill and can be used almost anywhere for your own defense or others. :* Pestilence can help further the theme of spreading conditions because, since the conditions are re-applied their timer is restarted. Especially good if fighting foes that attack in large numbers (ie: minions, scarabs, afflicted, etc.). However, please note that this will also spread conditions to fellow party members so be very cautious if you choose to use it and make sure to warn teammates. Not recommended for most areas. :* Antidote Signet primarily to remove Blindness first and foremost (removing Poison or Disease as a distant second use) but only if expecting it to happen. Not recommended for most areas. :* Epidemic in case Fevered Dreams is removed prematurely or interrupted which will spread conditions to a smaller area but at least allow you to still spread the conditions at your disposal until Fevered Dreams is available again (though Fevered Dreams does have a relatively fast recharge time). Or this can be used to spread conditions after you are ensured they are applied first. Not recommended for most areas. Notes *Condition removal from the enemy isn't a big problem as most conditions can be reapplied with little to no difficulty. *Teaming up with allies that add more conditions (like Deep Wound, Blindness, Weakness, Disease, or Burning) or a Fragility caster can make this build much more effective, especially if they follow your target calls to attack the hexed target.